aibou is the light of my life
by 21silent-onyxs
Summary: Yami,yang dulunya sangat baik dan penyayang kini berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek terhadap sekitarnya setelah kejadian buruk yang telah menimpah dirinya.Kini cahaya yang ada dalam dirinya lenyap dan membuat dirinya yang sekarang seakan tidak mempercayai orang orang yang ada disekitarnya. Apakah ada seseorang yang bisa membuat cahaya dalam dirinya hidup kembali? warning shou-ai, gaje
1. Chapter 1

Normal pov

" Ting ,,, Tong,,, Ting ,,, Tong" terdengar suara bel yang menandakan bahwa proses belajar mengajar akan segera di mulai. Dari arah kejauhan terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan mata amethyst yang sangat indah dan jangan lupa wajah nya yang sungguh indah seperti malaikat saat ini tengah berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Hosh,,, hosh,,,hosh" terdengar suara napas nya yang sangat memburu. Yah sepertinya, murid tersebut tengah menimalisir waktu agar ia dapat datang tepat waktu ke ruang kelasnya. Ah,, tidak lebih tepatnya datang sebelum ada guru yang mendatangi ruang kelasnya. pasalnya, ia adalah seorang siswa baru di sekolah tersebut. ia hanya tak ingin memberikan kesan buruk dihari pertamanya ini.

"Ayo,, sedikit lagi,, sedikit lagi" gumam nya

_***Aibou, is the light of my life***_

_**Disclaimer : tentu saja YUGI OH ini milik kazuki takahasi**_

_**Genre : Romance mungkin**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Pairing : yami yugi x yugi mutou**_

_**Seto kaiba x jounouichi**_

_**Warning : this fanfic shou-ai, gaje, alur nya ga jelas, cerita nya juga ga jelas dan mungkin AUTHORNYA JUGA GA JELAS #Plakk# hehe**_

Selamat menikmati

Gomen, saya masih baru dan ini fanfic pertama saya

Yami pov

" Ah,,, membosankan sekali. Apakah tidak ada hal yang menarik didunia ini?" gumamku kecil. Tetapi suara kecil tersebut masih bisa ditangkap oleh seseorang yang duduk tepat disamping kanan nya.

"Ck,,, bisakah kau tidak mengulangi kata-kata tersebut . Telinga ku hampir tuli mendengarkan keluhan mu sejak tadi " cibir seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seto kaiba.

"cih,, aku tidak pernah meminta pendapat darimu seth. Dan satu hal APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN TELINGA MU HAMPIR TULI?" bentakku

Sementara itu, beberapa siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepala mereka. Dan diantaranya hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria seperti jounouichi dan Honda.

"AH,,, SUDAHLAH KEPALA KU MAU PECAH KALAU TERUS BERADA DIRUANGAN INI" ucap ku dengan kasar sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Heee,,, apakah kau sudah bosan hidup sampai-sampai tak ada satu hal pun yang menarik untukmu?"ujar seto dengan nada dingin dan senyum yang mengejek.

Akupun tak menggubris kalimat yang ia lontarkan tadi. Menurutku, itu hanya sebuah hal yang sia-sia dan membuang waktuku saja. Akupun terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kelas. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"ya-mi,, ka-u ingin per-gi kema-na?"

Oh yeaah. Aku sangat mengenal suara itu. Sebuah suara yang membuat ku sungguh merasa muak karena nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Anzu "pengkhianat" yang pernah menjadi "kekasih ku" atau kalian bisa menyebutnya mantan kekasihku. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, pada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah berselingkuh dengan seseorang dan setelah ia putus dengan selingkuhannya kini ia mulai berusaha menarik perhatianku lagi. "Cih,,, jangan harap kau dapat kesempatan dariku"

Akupun berhenti sesaat dan menatap anzu dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. "bukan urusanmu" jawabku dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan menusuk. Kemudian akupun mulai melangkahkan kakiku kembali tanpa memperdulikan ucapan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis tersebut.

Yugi pov

"Hosshh,,,, Hosshhh" nafasku kini semakin memburu

"ah,,, ayolah sedikit lagi sampai" ucapku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

Akupun segera menambah kecepatan ku sampai ke tingkat maksimum. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan tepat dihadapanku. Rupanya ia sedang tidak menyadari bahwa ada aku dihadapannya. Aku pun segera mengurangi kecepatanku agar tidak terjadi tabrakan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya hal itu mustahil jadi aku mengantisipasi tabrakan tersebut dengan

"AWAASSS,,,,!" perintahku dengan suara yang cukup keras

Sosok itu pun terkejut dan hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya. Akhirnya usaha ku untuk tidak bertabrakan dengan sosok itu sia-sia.

"BRUUGGHH"

Normal pov

" Hei money-bag, tidakkah sikapmu itu terlalu dingin dan cuek padanya. Bersikaplah lembut sekali-kali pada yami" ucap jounouichi

"Hmm,,, selembut apapun aku itu tidak akan merubah sifatnya Mutt" ucap seto dengan datar

" Tapi setidaknya kau telah berusaha bukan?"ucap jou dengan lembut. Seto pun hanya bisa menatap sang kekasihnya tersebut. lalu kemudian dia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Haahh,, entahlah terkadang aku lelah dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. keras kepala dan mudah bosan. Padahal suatu hari nanti ialah yang akan memimpin perusahaan sennen corporation dan memegang sepenuhnya sekolah ini."ucap seto dengan helaan nafas yang panjang

Jounouchi yang melihatnya pun hanya memasang ekspresi kasian terhadap seto. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya saat ini tengah lelah menghadapi sifat sepupunya yami atem yang berubah drastis sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ia dua tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang telah membuat seorang yami atem kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Andai kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi"gumam seto namun cukup terdengar jelas di telinga jounoichi

"Sudahlah seth,, itu semua sudah terjadi. Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik yang diberikan kami-sama untuk yami" ucap jou sambil mengelus pelan pundak seto guna menenangkannya.

"Aku harap juga begitu Mutt." Jawab seto pelan sambil mencium bibir jou pelan namun singkat. Setelah itu ia alihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Semoga saja ada seseorang yang bisa membuat cahaya dalam dirimu kembali seperti dulu yami" batin seto.

Gomeen untuk chapter 1 segini dulu ya.

Mohon reviewnya semua :D

Saran atau kritik pun akan diterima dengan senang hati 0:D


	2. chapter 2

Flashback

"Andai kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi"gumam seto namun cukup terdengar jelas di telinga jounoichi

"Sudahlah seth,, itu semua sudah terjadi. Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik yang diberikan kami-sama untuk yami" ucap jou sambil mengelus pelan pundak seto guna menenangkannya.

"Aku harap juga begitu Mutt." Jawab seto pelan sambil mencium bibir jou pelan namun singkat. Setelah itu ia alihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Semoga saja ada seseorang yang bisa membuat cahaya dalam dirimu kembali seperti dulu yami" batin seto.

* * *

Normal pov

Di lain tempat, kedua pemuda yang tadi telah bertabrakan kini jatuh tergeletak dilantai.

" Aww,," keluh pemuda bermata crimson sambil mengusap-usap pinggang nya yang sakit akibat terbentur lantai tadi. Pemuda tersebut pun berusaha untuk berdiri dan berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang berani menabraknya tadi.

"Aww,, ittaii" ucap pemuda yang telah menabrak nya.

Pemuda bermata crimson tersebut pun mulai membuka mata dan bersiap untuk memarahi dan tidak akan segan-segan untuk membentak orang yang telah menabrak nya tadi.

"HEI,, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENABRAKKU? MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA A-" bentak pemuda bermata crimson tersebut. Namun ucapan pemuda tersebut berhenti ketika melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya.

Yami pov

"BRUUGGHH"

Akupun terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Bayangkan saja, seorang anak pemilik sekolah Domino ini di tabrak oleh seorang murid yang bahkan ia tidak kenal. Hei , mau ditaruh dimana martabat seorang "the King of Games " ini.

Aku pun mulai bangkit dari posisi duduk ku. Jujur saja, saat ini suasana hatiku sungguh-sungguh "SANGAT BURUK" DAN SEKARANG AKU MALAH DITABRAK? APA SALAHKU SEBENARNYA?. Aku pun mulai mengumpulkan semua emosi ku bersiap untuk menumpahkan semua emosiku yang sejak tadi ku tahan.

"Aww,, ittaii" ucap pemuda yang telah menabrakku.

Terdengar olehku suara dari orang yang sudah menabrakku tadi. Aku pun mulai membuka mataku. Dan disaat itu pun aku mulai berteriak.

HEI,, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENABRAKKU? MEMANGNYA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA A-" seketika bentakan ku terhenti ketika melihat wajah nya yang sangat indah seperti malaikat padahal ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Kulihat ia mulai membuka matanya. Dan disaat ia telah membuka matanya

"DEGG"

Jantungku seketika berhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa ini.

"Astaga,, indah sekali " batinku

Ia pun mulai menatapku dengan wajahnya yang super imut itu menurutku. Saat ini, entah mengapa pipiku menjadi panas dan dapat ku pastikan ada semburat merah tipis diwajahku.

"Tolong,, jangan menatapku seperti itu" rutuk batinku

Ku lihat ia pun mulai membungkukkan badan. Hal itu membuatku mengernyit heran. Tak lama kemudian pemuda yang memiliki wajah mirip dan rambut yang sama seperti ku namun berparas seperti malaikat kini mulai membuka suara.

"Gomenasai" ucapnya

Normal pov

"Eh?" ucap ku heran sambil memandangi pemuda yang tingginya hanya sebahu miliknya.

Ggomen,, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memohon

"Ah ti-dak a-pa a-pa" ucapku terbata-bata. Jujur saja, saat ini aku sedikit agak canggung dihadapan pemuda yang sangat errr-maniss ini

"Benarkah ?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"Ugghh,,, sial . kenapa dia harus menatapku seperti itu sih?" batin ku sambil tetap memasang tampang coolnya.

"Hm" gumamku agar tidak terlihat canggung dihadapannya.

"Hm?" tanyanya sambil memeringkan sedikit kepalanya dan tetap memasang tampang polosnya.

"Iya" ucapku dengan cepat dan langsung membelakanginya dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya guna menghilangkan rona merah yang menghias wajahku ini.

" Ugghh,,, kami-sama, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ada makhluk ciptaan mu yang sangat manis dan imut itu." batinku sedikit ooc

"Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan ?" pikir ku. Aku pun mulai menggelengkan kepalaku. "TIDAKKKK,,,, DIA ITU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI, INGAT YAMI LAKI-LAKI" teriak batinku

Akupun mulai menjambak rambutku tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok itu ada di belakangku. Akupun segera melangkahkan kakiku kembali namun sesuatu menarik lenganku. Otomatis langkahkupun terhenti . lalu aku mulai menoleh ke sosok yang telah menarik lenganku. Dan setelah itu,,

"DEGGG"

"Oh,,, kami-sama jika kau membenciku jangan seperti ini. Lebih baik aku dibunuh Bakura sekarang daripada harus berhadapan dengan sosok yang imut ini." Ucap batinku histeris

Akupun segera memulai pembicaraan guna menimalisir suasana canggung yang tengah meliputi diriku saat ini.

Seto pov

"Apa yang ia lakukan? pergi kemana ia ? Sekarang waktu pelajaran sudah mau dimulai dan ia tidak kembali. sebenarnya apa yang ia fikirkan sih? batinku bertanya tanya.

"Sebentar lagi guru akan masuk ke kelas kita, apa kau tidak ingin mencari yami?" tanya jounouichi

Aku pun mulai melirik kekasihku. sepertinya ia tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. aku pun segera memalingkan wajah ku darinya.

"Hm,,, bukan urusanku"ucapku dingin

Seketika itu juga pintu kelas pun mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok guru yang akan mulai mengajar dan sesosok pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

yugi pov

Aku pun mulai bertanya pada seorang pemuda yang menurutku sangat tampan mengenai letak ruang kelas yang akan ku tuju. Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya ia memberitahuku letak ruang kelas yang akan ku tuju. Akupun segera berlari menuju ruang kelas ku dan disana terdapat seorang guru yang mungkin akan mulai mengajar dikelas baruku. Aku pun menyapa nya dan ia pun membalasnya dengan ramah. Setelah ia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah murid baru, ia pun memberikan sebuah instruksi kapan aku masuk kekelas tersebut dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda bahwa aku memahami ucapannya. Guru itu pun segera masuk kekelas, meninggalkanku yang berdiri di depan pintu sendirian.

"Bagaimana ini? aku sungguh gugup" batinku. akupun segera menggelengkan kepala guna menghilangkan rasa gugup tersebut."Ayolah, yugi kau pasti bisa"teriak batinku.

Sejenak pikiranku melayang, dan kembali disaat kejadian tadi pagi. dimana aku ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan sekali.

"Eh,, kira-kira orang tadi murid kelas berapa ya?"tanya batinku. "Aku sampai lupa berterimakasih padanya karena telah memberitahu letak ruang kelasku, Dasar yugi bodoh"ejek batinku.

Pikiranku pun terus terbayang oleh orang yang cukup misterius tadi. sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa guru tersebut telah memanggil ku.

"Maaf,, siswa baru mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" tanya guru tersebut dengan nada sopan namun sedikit tinggi

Akupun tersentak dan segera berjalan menuju ruang kelasku.

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan nya lagi ya?"tanya batinku sambil melangkahkan kakiku kedalam ruangan kelas tersebut.


End file.
